I Thought I Knew What Love Was
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: Donatello learns that April loves Casey Jones, Leonardo, Raphael, Splinter leave him with Michelangelo, who was supposed to not bother him, but Michelangelo did, so that's why Donatello started loving Michelangelo. Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Michelangelo Story

I Thought I Knew What Love Was

Chapter 1: Why I Have Feelings For April

Note: This whole story is in Donatello's point of view

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the characters belong to Nickelodeon and all the other people who own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

I was in my lab, when Leonardo walked in and said, "Hey Donnie, could you stay here and watch Mikey, while me, Raph and Splinter go help April find her father?" I look up from what I'm working on and say, "Why would April not wanting me to come along?" Leonardo sighed and said, "She's annoyed by how you keep flirting with her, she likes Casey now..." I get up and grab Leonardo and say, "She what?!" Leonardo pushed me back and said, "That's right, April likes Casey now.." Raph walked in and said, "Yeah, so get over it!" I growl and say, "Why must you tell me?!" Mikey walked in, hugged me, and said, "It's okay, bro, you'll find someone else.." I push Mikey away and say, "There's never going to be another girl like April in a million years..." Leonardo and Raph leave with Splinter, I look at Mikey and say, "Okay, Mikey, just do what you normally do and don't bother me!"

End of chapter 1: Why I Have Feelings For April

Next chapter 2: I Told You Not To Bother Me, Mikey! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Michelangelo Story

I Thought I Knew What Love Was

Chapter 2: I Told You Not To Bother Me, Mikey

Mikey left my lab, I went back to what I was doing. I heard my stomach growl, I went to the door, opened it, and head to the kitchen. I make myself something to eat, I eat what I made. I then head back to my lab. I go back to working on what I was working on. Michelangelo then walked in and I growl and say, "I thought I said not to bother me, Mikey!" Michelangelo said, "I was wondering why you liked April?" I sigh, continue working and say, "Okay, well April's cute, she doesn't mind that we're mutant turtles, and her father's a scienctest, so that's why I liked her.." Michelangelo hugged and said, "You're a great guy, I don't know why April didn't want you to date her..." I hug Michelangelo back and say, "Me neither..."

End of chapter 2: I Told You Not To Bother Me, Mikey

Next chapter 3: I Love Mikey As More Than A Brother?! 


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Michelangelo Story

I Thought I Knew What Love Was

Chapter 3: I Love Mikey As More Than A Brother?!

I look at Michelangelo and feel my heart beat faster. I look at my picture of April and my heart beats normal. I look back at Michelangelo and my heart beat faster, I know this feeling but I can't love Michelangelo as more than a brother... It's just not possible, but I can't help this feeling, Michelangelo looked at me and said, "What's up, bro? Why you looking at me, the same way you looked April when you first saw her?!" I sigh and say, "I think I love you as more than a brother, Mikey..." Michelangelo took a giant step back and said, "Woah! You serious? You can't be serious!" I sigh and say, "I am serious.. Shocking as it is, I do love you as more than a brother, Mikey.."

End of chapter 3: I Love Mikey As More Than A Brother?!

Next chapter 4: Stop Fighting It, Mikey! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Michelangelo Story

I Thought I Knew What Love Was

Chapter 4: Stop Fighting It, Mikey!

I grab Michelangelo's "left hand" (since turtles don't really have hands), Michelangelo tries to fight it, I say, "Stop fighting it, Mikey.. Don't you love me?" Michelangelo says, "N-no, no I don't well at least not more than as a brother." I kiss Michelangelo, who tries to pull away, but I hold him tightly. I then lick Michelangelo's lower lip, he continues to struggle. I start running my fingers down Michelangelo's neck, Michelangelo finally eases up. He then kisses me back, he then opens his mouth allowing my tongue in. He then sticks his tongue in my mouth, I then wrap my tongue around his tongue.

End of chapter 4: Stop Fighting It, Mikey!

Next chapter 5: What Did You Two Do While We Were Gone? 


	5. Chapter 5

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Yaoi Story

A Donatello and Michelangelo Story

I Thought I Knew What Love Was

Chapter 5: What Did You Two Do While We Were Gone?

I feel as Michelangelo pushes me againist the side wall, I pull away and start licking Michelangelo's neck. I hear Michelangelo moan, he then says, "Oh, Donnie, what made you fall in love with me?" I shrug and say, "Your looks probably.." I hear foot steps approaching the door. I pull away and say, "They're back, quite early.." Leonardo opens the door and says, "Hello, Mikey, Donnie, what did you two do while we were gone?" Michelangelo says, "We made o-" I cover his mouth and say, "We did what we normally do... Why do you ask?" Leonardo looked at me and said, "Okay, well we found April's father, so we're going to bed, see you guys tommorrow!" I nod, Leonard shuts the door, I look at Michelangelo and take my hand away and say, "What were you trying to do, give us away?" Michelangelo says, "Sorry, I normally give things away..."

The end 


End file.
